Fairy Tales and stories Mobiumshipping Style
by silvergolddragon
Summary: old stories with twists and turns be it from movies or story books from modern to ancient times (stories will be split up depending on where the lemons are and how many there are in a story.) cross posted on Wattpad


Once upon a time, there was a beautiful woman who married a wonderful man. They seemed perfect together. She was a good cleaner and cook and a doting wife and mother to his kids from his first wife. There was just one problem...she was abusive and a drunk behind closed doors. Her stepchildren were the ones who cooked and cleaned while she took credit. One winter's night, she sat with her favorite bottle watching the boys sew. The girl helped but only with prodding from her brothers. The smaller twin got up to fetch more thread. She smirked at the taller. "I'm thinking of giving your pretty freak brother to some young man in the village." Yugi had been born male and female and Yami was very protective of him. The Stepmother knew Yami was and was trying to get a rise so she could punish him.

Though unlike his twin Yami couldn't walk without overwhelming pain from his legs and it just so happened that Chono knew it as well having been keeping his medicine from him. Basically pinning him to his wheelchair that was in need of repair, barely able to move about the house. "My brother is not a freak and you can't give him away!" Yami said his anger seen in his crimson amethyst eyes as clear as the sun.

beanstalk

Mana knew she was in for it when her other master and their bride were sent away. Yami head covered Yugi so he would not see the punishment she would get having had the same do to him way before he had meet Atem having been a man slave for a brothel on the outskirts of the village were the rules were broken that the only rule was to make it to the next day with what you had.

"Talking back!" she declared happily. "I think I'll.." She pulled out her special length of rope. "Give him your lashings instead." she grinned. "Enough!" Their father called stomping in. "I can't stand this anymore!" Chono puckered her heavily painted lips. She seemed beautiful but the boys had once seen her true face. Grey, wrinkled, with dark bags under her eyes. She spent hours painting her face. "Fine." the redhead sniffed. "Then I'll give you a choice. This..." She raised her rope. "Or you take those brats..all of them...out into the woods. I never want to see them again anyway!"

"Yugi get your brother, Rebecca come we're going for a family picnic." Their father called having slipped a sleeping herb into the desserts his children loved.

Rebecca thought herself perfect. Her legs were fine and she was in good health. She loved her family but she imagined she deserved better than peasant life. Nevertheless, she pushed Yami's chair as they walked. Yami noticed Yugi struggling and had him ride in his lap. "I'll hurt you." Yugi protested holding his crutch as he sat. He had been born with one leg and used this crutch as a substitute.

"Your light and my twin I can tolerate the pain until we reach the place for our picnic." Yami looked about the sunny woods trying to mark the trail but was quickly confused and lost instead he settled for a nap unable to do anything else.

They didn't see the golden bird watching them. It's ruby eyes especially interested in the boys. At the camp site, the blanket was laid out. "You three stay here." Chono said. "We are going to get firewood. We decided to camp overnight." The parents left. And the teens waited...and waited...and waited. "Did they get lost?!" Rebecca cried. "How will we get home?" Yugi sat up. "It's ok, I left a trail." He held up a handful of shiny stones he had found. They had no clue that something had followed them and changed the stones so they led another way.

Yami sighed in fustration while he was pushed about by Yugi who followed the trail of stones, Rebecca had made herself comfortable in his lap swinging her legs into his. It took every ounce of self control Yami had to not shove her off and cry out in pain knowing the skin would already be a deep midnight black from the constant hitting. Yugi stopped. His crutch was digging into his armpit and he was even more irritated that his sister was so careless! He was about to scream at his sister when he stopped. "Do you smell that?" he sniffed.

Yami sniffed the air as well smelling fresh baked sweets from an old style oven. "Yes I smell it but who would live this far out of the village?" Yami asked his brother reflecting the pain he was feeling from their sister on his legs. "let's get moving chop chop freaks I want to get something to eat." By making her point known she dig her heals hard into Yami's legs almost breaking the fragile bone into bits causing Yami to give a muffled whimper in pain.

Yugi shoved her hard. "Walk." he commanded. She whimpered and nodded. Yami smiled at Yugi who rubbed his legs gently. "Don't worry. We'll ask politely for something to eat and be on our way home." Yami nodded in agreement. They set off. Eventually they came to a house. And what a house! The roof was icing and dripped frosting icicles. The windows were also sugar and the walls gingerbread. The kids stared in awe. Hunger overcame them and they began to eat. Yugi passing Yami higher treats. Suddenly, there came a chuckling. "Eat all you want, there's plenty." They turned their heads and dropped their snacks. They saw a tanned, muscular version of Yami leaning against one of the surrounding trees to watch. "P-please forgive us!" Yugi cried. "It was my idea! We've been traveling so long and we were so hungry and...it really was all my idea!"

"It's fine I have been wondering when you would arrive my pet falcon Horus had come across you three wondering the forest last night. Come inside I think one of you needs to be looked over for injuries am I correct?" The male asked lifting himself from the tree and making way towards them.

The three glanced at each other. "Come now," the stranger said. "A storm is coming." Sure enough, thunder rumbled which convinced the siblings. "But," said Yami. "If your house is candy and sugar, wouldn't rain and wind be bad for it?"

"That's just for show. The inside is a wooden skeleton of what you see so I decided to be a bit creative with on how to decorate this house." The stranger replied as he wheeled Yami inside the other two following the darker copy of their brother. The stranger noticed the chair was about to fall apart. He gave Yami a long gown to change into and turned away respectfully as the male changed. Then he checked his legs. "Are you a doctor?" Yami asked.

"Officially no locally yes but mostly to the wild life that come around here for help with wounds or broken bones from hunters at the base of the mountain. It looks as though your pain receptors are on overdrive and are very sensitive to touch your lucky you didn't pass out from the pressure." Yami blushed at the light caring touches from the other.

"I have just the thing." he went to a shelf. "Your own doctors still believe simple bleeding and leeches is the cure but it's not the only way." he rummaged through the bottles and jars. "It takes knowing the right herbs and plants. Even the animals provide life saving medicine but I only use those on people who cannot be saved by simple herbs."

"Most people don't do that." Yugi said. "They think its witchcraft to brew such concoctions. And those who are accused...often hang."

"It's why I live here near the mountains edge and only go to town when I need things for trade." Bringing a jar of a gel like substance to one of the three beds motioning for Yami to come over to the middle one. He rubbed in the gel gently. Yami clutched the sheets in pain at first but then let go when the massages became pleasurable. "They're gone!" Yugi exclaimed. "The brusises!" Yami smiled. "My legs don't hurt either." The man nodded. "Yes, you'll find that the mud of the Hikari River is great for almost anything when mixed with the right herbs." he glanced at Yugi and looked down to his legs. "Oh, I was born this way." the little one said. "Thank you so much for your help! I wish we had money to pay you..."

"I don't need it nor would I take it. I've been slightly rude, I am Atem Sennen owner of this house and the surrounding area from the cliffs to the main road into the near by village." Atem introduced himself

"Yugi Mouto."

"Yami Mouto."

The girl was rudely licking sugar from her fingers. Yami sighed. "She's Rebecca. Our sister. We live..." he paused. Atem raised a brow. Yugi held his brother's hand. "Sir...we're beginning to think we've been abandoned." he sighed. "We have a grandfather in the village. If you could point the way, we could ask him if he would take us in for the time being. Until we can make it on our own at least."

"Solomon Motou am I right?"

"You know him?" The girl asked. Her voice wasn't lovely like the males'. It was annoying and high pitched. "He never mentioned you before."

"I grew up with him more or less like my own grandfather, he had taught me my knowledge of the woods before he passed in his sleep two years ago. He was very fond of his two grandsons though never spoke much of a little *cough* spoiled *cough* girl." Atem said slipping a blanket over Yami "I suggest all three of you get some rest." To prove his point Yami rubbed his drooping eyes to stay awake but the deep hypnotic voice rung in his ears as he laid down falling asleep in a few minutes.

"He...he's dead?" tears streamed down Yugi's angel face. Easily lifting Yugi to his bed Atem soothed the little Angel that cried himself to sleep. Hearing a thump Atem glanced over to see Yami on the ground slightly dazed and Rebecca snuggling into the bed they could easily share. Laying Yugi on the bed and pulling the blanket up Atem scooped up the fallen sixteen year old easily lifting him to his chest and whispering sweet nothings in his ear knowing Yami would sleep once his voice got into his head. Dazed eyes closed and sleep returned to Yami relaxing in Atem's hold while he was carried out of the room. Entering another room Atem placed Yami down in a narrow bed lifting the gown to just above the thighs grabbing a jar with glowing slime he poured it on Yami's legs mumbling in Egyptian watching the slime absorb into the skin and heal Yami's body entirely.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed. He couldn't sleep well without his brother. Chono never approved but they snuck to each other's beds all the time. "Yami!" Yugi cried in his sleep clutching a pillow hoping to feel his brother. Weight pressed down on the bed beside him as the half awake teen clamped onto the figure settling back down into sleep holding the figure firmly and comfortably. Atem chuckled at how cute the two twins looked now cuddled into each other sleeping comfortably though they need a bit of fattening up before they could join him in bed. Glancing a disguised look toward the sister he made plans to have her for dinner with his loves.

Rebecca woke to something roughly poking her. Then patting. Then..."Oh wake up already!!" A harsh voice snapped. Rebecca shot up as her blanket was ripped away. She looked up at the kind man who'd taken them in. "They are still sleeping so be quiet." The man said. "Eat your porridge quickly. The broom is in the corner with the mop and some rags." Rebecca blinked thinking she was still dreaming. "W-what?" She mumbled. "I thought you said.."

"I will not be having a sibling rivalry in my home especially when the youngest takes advantage of the elders health seeing that you had pushed your brother out of bed and took it for yourself. Spoiled brat." Atem said muttering the last part under his breath. "Why should I clean? This is YOUR house!" she huffed. She didn't see her brothers. "Where are they, anyway?"

"one to teach you disaplin. Two punishment for how you treat your older brothers, the rude behavior and manners. This is how I earned my keep with your Grandfather at your age but his were a lot simpler because I had the hands to do it. You have smooth hands meaning you never cleaned to your fullest. as for your last question you don't need to know." Atem then left leaving the girl inside while he went to start a meal that would add some volume on his soon to be lovers seeing that they were skinny almost starved.

He let them wake up on their own. They needed lots of rest after all. Yami found walking so much easier! But he still took it easy. He was happy he could help Yugi now! The little one never complained but Yami knew it could be painful and uncomfortable at times and that his balance was off but it didn't keep Yugi from dancing. If he had two legs, he'd surely be the perfect dancer. They came in the kitchen that was connected to the living area. "Oh, there's my angels." Atem exclaimed lightly with amusement in his eyes. "Did you sleep well? Nevermind, of course you did. You look so much better than last night and trust me, I thought I was seeing beautiful fairies or sirens at first." The boys blushed as they were sat before a feast! Not sweets although some were being baked. "Thank you." Yugi said biting into the buttery toast. "We can't thank you enough really." Atem looked as if one of the gods had blessed him with the compliment.

Yami looked about the food unable to decide what to have first until his eyes landed on a simple apple dutch pie with cinnamon. Taking a slice of the pie Yami ate a small piece while a tear fell from his eye.

May 18"Please eat all you want. I have bacon, eggs...Yami! What's wrong?" concerned Atem walked over and knelt down at Yami's side. "Is it overcooked? Undercooked? Too sweet...?"

"No it's just like Grandpa's pie he always made it when we were able to visit him." Yami said wiping the tears away from his face but they kept coming he was the closet to their Grandfather out of the three children looking up to his grandfather like a guardian angel when he sheltered them from their stepmother during the summers a year after their birth mother had died.

Atem wiped his face and encouraged him to eat more. "Yes, dear. He taught me all I knew. Ssssh." he soothed. "Eat and then we'll get some fresh air and play by the river." Yugi looked around. "Where's Rebecca?"

"She didn't want to eat and spoke very nasty things about you two so as punishment she will stay here and clean the main rooms. It's the same punishment your grandfather gave me when I had lost my temper and started threatening villagers in my native language."

"...she never liked us." Yugi said. "Because of how we were born." Atem looked at the two angels who had lost their appetites when past members of their family were mentioned. Mentally he sighed he'd have to fix their pain with one of his memory foods that fuzzed out the most painful memories until they could handle it. Grabbing a plate with freshly made French Toast he sprinkled the memory powder on it making it look like sugar. "Here before you go off on empty bellies at least eat one of these." Placing it down near Yami said brother took a slice and ate the pain in his heart reseating and his memories blurred only caught in the present.

Atem bit his nails almost like a child would. He wanted the boys to stay. He wondered if he...could he...should he take all their memories until only the three of them remained? The idea became better and better as they seemed happier and ate their breakfast. It would take time but it would be worth it...

The girl came in. "Done. May I eat now?" Atem shook giantess giving her a cold glare while the boys were busy eating the food. 'Foolish girl.' "No, you already had your food earlier today you'll get more food when I actually see blisters on those hands from cleaning if you want to earn my trust until then you'll eat your food in your room and be separated from your brothers." Atem spoke coldly to the girl burning her like fire having made his decision for the brothers. 'They must forget everything up until now.'

"We...we should clean too..." Yugi said thinking she was earning her keep so they should too...

"Yugi she is cleaning because of her bad attitude towards you and your brother." Atem said sweetly to Yugi causing him to blink then nodding remembering the conversation before they started eating. "Sorry Atem I think it just slipped our minds we're used to having to work day in and out for Chono Father and Rebecca from clothes to floors we did it all." Yami replied holding his brother's hand running his thumb over Yugi's hand calming him down. "The girl made you do /her/ chores? when you both shouldn't be doing in you conditions." Atem asked. He walked into the room the girl was in telling the boys to finish their breakfast then return to their room for their next dose of medicine, for a moment his eyes had changed from human to cat like when he turned to look for the spoiled girl. "I've made a new room for you in the attic." he said. "Follow me." he led the way up the curving stairs. At the top was a door with a silver hoop for a handle. There was no such hoop on the other side meaning the door opened one way. Atem took out a key shaped like the Eye of Horus. He shoved her in. "You'll be doing their chores. Cleaning /their/ clothes. Their every mess." She got up rubbing her arm. "We won't be here long!" she snapped. "We're leaving soon!"

Oh no you won't be leaving any time soon spoiled girl, they won't even remember who you are to them once they finish breakfast as far as I'm concerned they will only remember me and the other and everything in these woods why do you think I gave you that horrible bowl of goop this morning? It counteracts the special sugar I use in all my treats. In two moons your brothers will be mine and you will no longer matter to them as family much less a human being." Atem closed and locked the door behind him hearing the girl scream and bang but it was muffled then non existent once he reached the bottom of the stairs to see a confused Yami carrying Yugi piggyback style "which one is our room again Aibou?"

Yugi looked around. "Um..." Atem whispered under his breath in Egyptian. "The gold door with the Eye of Horus!...is that right, Mou Hitori no boku?"

"Yes it is right must of been very tired to forget about that detail." Yami patted on down the hallway with Yugi to 'their' room Atem chuckling under his breath at how strong the powder was and adorable Yami looked with confusion and pouting lips on his face especially with his spiked hair now falling down into long gentle waves covering his back and making him look even more innocent with a guarded heart.

The room was fit for royalty. An open doorway led to a balcony overlooking a beautiful garden. Wild roses and daisies grew along its banister. The floor was polished marble and the room was painted in reds, purples, and blues. A platform with three steps held the huge bed and of course two double doors held a walk-in closet and bathroom. "This is...home. Right, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I think so Yugi but where did Até go?" Yami asked pouting when he didn't see the doppelganger in the room causing Yugi to giggle. "I am right behind you, Luna." Atem appeared. Secretly, he had followed them observing to see if changes to the formula had to be made. "I was punishing our servant. She's a lazy girl as you know." he saw where Yugi's leg should have grown. He was great with making things so why not a suitable leg! Yugi giggled again. "Why do you always stare, Solaris? I have you and Luna. You two sometimes squabble over who carries me!" he sighed in mock frustration

"Just thinking on the potion to fix your leg Stella nothing wrong with that is there?" Atem asked liking the nicknames of their celestial embodiments. "I never gave it a second thought." Yugi replied making Yami put him down so he could hobble toward the garden. A staircase led down from the balcony. "Bunnies!" he cried childishly with delight watching from the balcony. Stairs...scared him.

"Don't worry Stella you can play with them as soon as I get your leg strapped to your knee." Atem said holding a wooden leg that held to the knee and waist with a climbers harness. After putting on the fake leg Yugi ran down the steeps and into the garden squealing in delight. Wrapping Yami in his arms, Yami leaned tiredly into him his legs hurt a bit but they seemed to be fine. "Alright Yami I have to put that gel on again to sooth your muscles otherwise they will start hurting and you'll end up on bed rest until they're fully heal." Atem spoke softly to Yami carying him over to sit in a plush chair sinking a bit into the fluffy material.

"I want to play with Yugi. We never get to play..." a memory of a redheaded hag in his mind. "I want to play...please." Atem felt his heart hurt. They had never gotten to be children. They were pale from lack of light. Malnourished. Longing for love and acceptance. "Alright but first you have to let me put the gel on." Yami nodded as Atem rubbed the gel into Yami's skin hearing the relieved sigh of contentment. Atem gave Yami a nod seeing the joy and glee in Yami's eyes getting a kiss on the cheek and a thank you before Yami ran off to play with Yugi. Atem watched them with a small smile. He'd never realized how lonely he was. He considered humans food. Ingredients. Stupid and the true evil ones. But...but...

"Ate!" Yugi waved. "Come play hide and seek with us!" Atem smiled at that "Alright but anywhere beyond the gates into the garden is off limits, I don't want to have to go looking for you two if you get lost in the forest again." He came down the stairs thinking of the past.

-flash back-

A small tanned child, safely hidden from a world that killed his kind, stared at realistic drawings. "Yami and Yugi." The old man said. He'd drawn them himself. "I somehow got them to sit still long enough for me to draw. Someday, I'm going to bring them here and let you meet them and we can all be a family. I don't think the woman who has become their mother treats them well. My daughter, bless her departed soul, would have her head if she could see that woman."

"Grandpa what's a family?" The child asked the old man, the meaning of the word had been lost to the child who was rescued from a burning building after his Mama and Papa were accused of witchcraft having come from a different country and judged by his skin color.

"Family are people who love each other. Skin color and blood are irrelevant if you love someone. Gender as well. And it also doesn't matter if your family are born a certain way." Grandpa stared at the dancing fire. "I know you feel urges and hunger for blood, dearest. But while I will help you, you must realize not every human you see deserves to be food. You must be kind and offer help to the innocent and only devour the wicked. Do you understand, my bright sun?"

The child nodded climbing into the older man's lap yawning and took a nap with his grandpa running a hand through the child's tri colored locks. The boy looked at the drawings again. "They're beautiful, Grandpa. Like... what are they called? Fairies? Without the wings but fairies all the same." They were his favorite creatures from Grandpa's stories. Grandpa chuckled. "They certainly are magical in their own way, love. And they do love flitting about like fairies despite their poor legs."

-end flashback-

Atem loved playing with his loves. He was sad Grandpa was gone but he'd kept his promise: They were now a family. Atem took to sneaking out and following Grandpa to the village. He'd hidden as he watched the twins for himself and fell deeper in love each day. Never did he care for the girl. She wasn't special at all! There was no magic about her! Atem was pounced from behind. Ah yes, he was in the garden. No longer needing to hide.

"I found you!" Yugi cried. "You were just standing there. Sorry, Ate, but you can't do a good stature impersonation!" he giggled. "Statue, Stella it's pronounced statue, stature is my height little one." Atem said slipping his hands around Yugi's legs and lifting him while they searched for Yami. "Atem! Yugi! Help!"

They rushed to him. They found him cornered by a deadly snake hanging from the tree had tried to climb. It hissed angrily. "I don't like snakes..." yami gulped. He had flashes of a redheaded woman teasing him with a fake but realistic snake and saying they liked to eat freaks like him.

Shouting in Egyptian to the snake it slithered away "I think that's enough excitement for one day." Yami scrambled over to Atem and Yugi fright in his eyes as he hid his face in Atem's chest. They went back to their room. "Did it bite you?" Yugi asked taking Yami's hands in his. Ra! They were darling the way they cared for each other! Guarding, loving, and protecting one another!

Yami lifted his sleeve on his shoulder showing two bite marks as he swayed the venom starting to take effect while he moaned out in pain. Atem lowered Yami to the bed placing a damp cloth on his forehead "the snake had no poison just a paralyzing vemon that would cause a fever for a few hours a bite until it goes away your strictly on bed rest."

"Hold me? Stay with me?" Yami pleaded. "Both of you?" Kissing Yami's head Atem slipped into the bed wrapping his arms around Yami with Yugi climbing in on the other side of the now pinned teen and snuggling into him the twins falling asleep. Atem stayed awake running his hand through both of his boys' hair knowing that snake was for him having been bitten by the village cheiftan's son's snake more than once often sending one of his hounds to chase after the boy two years older than him and twice his size. 'i think I might be time to visit the village early this year.' he thought before sleep finally claimed him.

Yami woke feeling better. Atem made them lunch. He did not trust the girl to cook. "She looks familiar." Yugi whispered to Yami while Atem went to collect more herbs. Yami was sitting on the bed eating the lunch Atem had made for them watching the girl clean but nothing came to his mind "you probably saw her in the village before Atè requested her to come and clean for him." Yami replied stealing a grape from Yugi's plate still hungry. Yugi stole a cherry in return making Yami pout. "You're cute when you pout." He blew a kiss.

Rebecca glared at the two boys laughing she would of thought their generous host would have put them to work and if he won't she might as well but them to work herself. "Can you one of you boys do the dishes? I think I sprained my hand." She clutched it faking pain in her left hand. "You heard what Atem said Yami your staying in bed I'll take the dishes and clean them." Yugi took the dishes and tray and left the room leaving Rebecca and Yami. "Yami do you think you can help me clean the floors?" Rebecca asked taking advantage of her brother's selfless nature as Yami got up from the bed a bit unsteady wobbling over to her taking the bucket and rag while telling her to sit down as he started to clean a feverish flush on his face and his breathing turned ragged half way through the room.

The door banged open. Yami heard Yugi's voice. "She said she was hurt and...Yami!" Yami found himself wrapped in two pairs of arms and carried back to the bed gently propped against the pillows with a cool cloth placed on his forehead. "Stay." Atem ordered. He turned to Yugi and pointed to the bed. "You too." Yugi obeyed. "Don't move until I say so." Atem said. "YOU!" he screamed at the girl. "Hurt are you? Let me see then." Rebecca gulped and held up her right hand. "That's not the one she said before." Yami said sipping the juice he'd been given to calm down his aching chest and dry throat.

Atem growled grabbing the girl by the arm tightly and escorting her back to the attic. "Let's see how a night in here will teach you what I meant when you and only you are told what to do." Throwing her inside onto the hard cot he closed and locked the door behind him leaving her in there for the night. Returning to the room he frowned at the two brothers a little ticked that Yugi and Yami fell for he act but he knew they had selfless personalities to begin with and she used it to her advantage. Yami was curled into Yugi cheeks red with a high fever and body slick with sweat. "Yugi there should be a clay jar with a butter like substance inside of it in the bathroom it's to help reduce the fever and expunged the venom. can you please get it for me?"

Yugi reluctantly left Yami's side but hurried back to his side with the jar. "Yugi..." Atem sighed. "She was a good actress." Yugi replied. "And...it's a big house for one person to clean. I've cleaned before...I think." he touched his scarred hands. "when we lived with grandpa before he left us and I took you two in from the orphanage he made us three do light chores around the house but nothing too extreme because of both you and Yami wouldn't be able to handle the strain. I had to work very hard in order to get both of you out of the head mistress' claws." Atem said rubbing the ointment on Yami's heated skin slipping the nightgown off his shoulders and down his chest rubbing more ointment on his chest seeing Yami breath a lot easier.

"Ate, why can't we remember some things and not others? It's confusing." Yugi asked as his false leg was removed and the stump was given its own coat of the yellow, buttery substance. It smelled and felt wonderful and made the area tingle. Almost...a stretching sensation. "Because she did things to you I don't want you to remember until your ready to fully embrace them but until then you both are going to have to bare with me until your minds are full developed enough for me to stop the treatments. Now get some sleep I'll wake you both for dinner grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup sprinkled with cheese and basil your favorite." Tucking Yugi into the bed then Yami, following his twin Yugi snuggled up to Yami and fell into a light doze watching Atem leave the room with a basket of fresh food and herbs.

Rebecca paced the attic. She had to get help! She knew something wasn't right! That man...something was wrong with him and he was doing something to her brothers! She jumped as the door opened. Atem set down a tray full of food and sweets! "That's very generous of you." she said surprised. Atem just huffed and locked the door as the girl ate the food until she was stuffed it feasted good but something didn't feel right looking at her hand she saw them become chubby with fat "what's happening to me?!" The girl screeched seeing her body fatten up. "ever head of the phrase you are what you eat?" was written in a spidery cursive on a little card tucked under her plate she completely missed.

The next morning Rebecca tried to work off the pudge. Everyday, she sighed in relief when the housework seemed to melt the fat. But if she ever at three bites of anything, even a fruit or vegetable, she seemed to expand again. And her brothers...they barely acknowledged her anymore as the weeks went by. She was never allowed to look at or talk to them unless they addressed her first. Yami practiced walking further and even running and swimming when Atem took his boys to the river.

"Look!" Yugi exclaimed at breakfast one day. "Is it longer to you? I might be seeing things..." he peered at his stump which seemed to be as long as his existing knee now. Atem smiled to himself glad the leg was growing nicely "it seems that the treatment is working soon your leg will be fully grown muscles and all we'll just have to keep putting the ointment on it once a day to keep it growing at this pace of healing otherwise we could damage something internationally."

"Growing? How is that possible?" Yami bent to examine it for himself. His knees no longer creaked or hurt. "Ate!" he hugged his elder brother almost knocking him over. "We'll be as perfect as you, soon!" Atem chuckled at Yami's enthusiasm petting Yami's head lovingly lifting his other hand to Yami's chin Atem gracefully captured Yami's lips in a heated kiss surprised when Yami responded and shyly opened his mouth letting Atem map out his hot little mouth getting a moan. Rebecca dropped her broom. Atem glared at her. His eyes aflame. Quickly, she picked it up and swept. Atem felt tugging on his shirt. "Can I have one too?"

Turning his gaze to the youngest twin Atem leaned in capturing Yugi's lips just like Yami's easily slipping his tongue into Yugi's mouth feeling his pants get extremely tight. "Até I think I have a problem." Yami said innocently a bulge seen in his skirt along with Yugi's. A smirk formed on Atem's face while both boys blushed a bright pink. "Innocent. So innocent you are." Atem went to a shelf and hummed as he brushed his fingers along the spines of his books. "Ah!" he selected one and had them sit. He opened the cover. He watched as they examined the drawings and descriptions. Instructions on how to perform what the people were doing. Twisted into many shapes. Sometimes two people, sometimes three. Men and women. Two women, two men, three men, three women..and so on. Atem wanted to laugh at their adorable faces. Yami blushed along his nose while Yugi turned cherry red all over. Yugi touched his crotch and looked at Yami's bulge. "It goes inside...?" he whispered.

"For now well just start with the basics then work our way up." Snapping his fingers the pages flew to pictures of men and women just starting out. Yami was drawn to one picture in particular "this one can we do this one please?" It had three men two on top of each other one on his back the other in a bowing position, both facing the opposite direction of the other, and the third male was settled on the pillows his hands gripping the bowing male.

"And this." Yugi said. One of the men was laying down. The second man was sitting on him as if he were a horse. The third man was behind the 'riding' man gripping his hips. "He's like me." Yugi said reading the description. "A man and woman. A futanari. People don't like... my kind."


End file.
